Museum Exhibit
by OneSong05
Summary: Four girls get sent to the POTC world through a museum exhibit. The twist? Jack and the others are teenagers. Will they help him find a treasure, or just get in the way? I vote for the latter.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I promised a sequal to William, What is That?, but I felt the need to write a POTC/real life crossover with me and my friends. I promise you, I'll try to make it original. If I get good reviews, there will be a sequal to this too. I will warn you, my friends will be very random sometimes, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Anyway, on with the story!...Right after the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to POTC, but I do own the story of Captain Godric Blaine.**

* * *

_"Godric Blaine, you are hereby charged with crimes of piracy, theft, murder, burning of local buildings, and stealing candy from babies"_

"Sari! Give me the book! I'll read it right!" A girl named Shari said, grabbing a book on pirates from her friend. Sari _(yes, those names are different)_ pouted.

_"Godric Blaine, you are hereby charged with various accounts of piracy. For these crimes, you are sentenced to be hanged today by the neck until dead." The treasure of Captain Godric Blaine was never found, but it is said to have been hidden on the last island he visited before being caught. The name or location of the island was never revealed, but it was rumored that it could only be found through an entrance known only to him and his crew. The few members of the crew remaining were not hanged until a few weeks later. _Shari closed the book on pirates she got as a souvenier from the museum exhibit they were in at the time.

"Well...that was interesting." Harriet, the third girl in the group piped up. "Magi, what are you doing?"

"Oooooooooooh!" Magi, the last girl, and sister of Sari exclaimed, pointing at a painting of a town being invaded by pirates.

"...Do you think this Blaine guy was around when Jack was alive?" Shari wondered, being the Captain Jack Sparrow fan that she is.

Harriet slapped her forehead. "Shari, Jack-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Shari interrupted.

"Whatever. Anyway, he-"

"_Captain Jack Sparrow!_"

"Fine! Captain Jack Sparrow is a _fictional _character, Shari".

"...you can't prove that."

"But...but...damn, you're right.'

"Hey guys...would you still love me if I was a clam?" Sari randomly said, looking thoughtful.

"Have you ever had a thought that wasn't that random?" Shari asked. Unfortunately, that question went unanswered. "I wonder if Jack ever tried to find the treasure this Godric Blaine guy hid. Oh well, my mom is probably here so let's go."

* * *

They all left the museum, and saw Shari's mom outside with Shari's bosten terrier, Corky, poking her head out of the back window. 

"CORKY! I missed you!" Shari ran over and lifted the dog out of the car.

"Wait, guys, I forgot my jacket in the pirate exhibit! I'll go back and get it." Magi turned around, walking back to the entrance.

"Magi, wait! Knowing you, you'll wander off and be in there forever...it's true." Harriet said, running after her. naturally, everyone followed. Shari's mom went to find a parking space in the already packed parking lot.

* * *

When they were finally back at the pirate exhibit, Shari looked down and saw Corky trying to get to a statue so she could sniff it. "Shit, I still have Corky with me! How did noone see her?" She stopped to adjust her grip on both the book and the dog. 

"Well, there was a security guard there, but he was asleep." Sari said. "I wanted to poke him, but I didn't get the chance. Hey, what's that?" She pointed at an unmarked door.

"Sari, that door is for staff only!" Harriet said, pulling her back.

"It doesn't say that, so I'm going in anyway." Sari said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. She tried to pull it open, but it was stuck. "Wow...this probably hasn't been open in like...a gazillion and two years." Naturally, she kicked it open. Remarkably, it was still attached to it's hinges. She walked in. "Ooooh, it's dark in here!"

The others followed. "Guys...something feels wierd." Shari said. Nobody answered. Suddenly, she got a strange feeling that she was falling, and landed with a thump.

"Um...where are we?"

* * *

**So, do you like it so far? Hate it? Tell me! No flames please. If I get enough good reviews, I will update. Bye!**


	2. North Dakota!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! On with chapter 2!**

**Dis of the Claimer: Me no own POTC, but I do own squat. **

* * *

"Where are we?" 

"Well, we're in the middle of an alley, it looks like someone's about to be hanged for some reason...we must be in-" began Harriet.

"Idaho...no wait, North Dakota!" Sari interrupted

"Hold on, this looks familiar. Let's go see what's going on." Shari said, leading the other three girls, and Corky out of the alley. There was a large crowd, so they stayed in the back so they wouldn't be noticed. There was a man, who looked oddly like a pirate standing in front of a noose, and he was about to be hanged.

"Godric Blaine, you are hereby charged with crimes of piracy..."

"Oh...my god...we're in the pirate age! The guy being hanged is that Godric Blaine guy from the book. We're even wearing pirate clothes! Magi exclaimed. They looked down and saw that they were, in fact, wearing the vests, shirts, pants, and belts used to hold weapons that pirates would wear.

"I knew this place looked familiar, he must have been hanged in Port Royal! Captain Jack Sparrow and the others did exist, and Harriet and Disney say they were all fictional!" Shari said excitedly, "See, there's the blacksmith shop." She pointed to a nearby sign. "Let's go see Will! No wait, let's go find Jack! No, Will is closer, but I love Jack more, but Will is like...right there, and I have no clue where Jack is...dammit. Okay, Will it is!" She started toward the blacksmith shop.

"Wait! Shari, we don't even know how old Will is now, or if he is even alive." Said Harriet, sucking the fun out of the situation.

They heard the sound of a lever being pulled, and a body falling through the drap door. Godric Blaine had just been hanged. Suddenly, Corky barked. She had seen someone running through the crowd. Someone called out from somewhere in the crowd.

"SPARROW! Get back here you little bastard! I'll have your hide unless you bring back me money!" What looked like a kid no older than 15, about their age, ran past them with a bag of money in his hand. Another man, who also looked like a pirate, was still in the crowd trying to get to him, but everyone else was in the way and holding him back.

"Sparrow?" Sari thought out loud.

"Captain Jack Sparrow...a teenage Captain Jack Sparrow...here? Now? Time to go!" Shari bolted off in Jak's direction, forcing the others to follow.

* * *

After about half an hour of chasing after Jack, the four girls saw him go into a tavern. They remained outside.

"Why would he go in there? He's too young to drink!" Harriet said, keeping her eye on the door.

"Well, it's a different time period, so maybe the rules are different...or he's just using all that money to bribe someone for rum." Magi said.

"I have an idea! You know how the book says that Godric Blaine hid his treasure somewhere? Well what if we could somehow get Jack to help us find it, and split it with him? You know, just for an adventure before we go home?" Shari said, a hopeful look on her face.

"No! It's too dangerous, what if one of us gets killed?" Harriet protested.

"Come on Harriet, this is Captain Jack Sparrow we're talking about, It'll be fun." Shari replied in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, but what if-"

"I wanna go in!" Sari suddenly exclaimed, running through the door.

"I guess we have no choice now. Let's go!" Magi said, following her sister.

Shari and Harriet followed. Well, once they pulled Corky away from trying to kill a rat.

* * *

**That was chapter two. In the next chapter Captain Jack Sparrow will finally meet eveyone! Yay! See that pretty purple button at the bottom of the screen? Click it. It's amazing.**


	3. Do we have an accord?

**Time for chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There's something I want to tell you guys about Corky. Yes, she is my dog but almost two weeks ago on May 18, 2007, we put her to sleep. Heart problems. She was 11 years old, but still seemed quite healthy for her age. As mentioned in the fic, she's a Boston Terrier. I put her in as a character because I planned to when I decided to write this awhile ago, to pay a tribute to her, and because no real life crossover with me and my friends is complete without her! She is too cute not to be anyway.**

* * *

The four girls took seats at a table right behind the future Captain Jack Sparrow. He had his back to them, and didn't notice them, since he was trying to get a bottle of rum. 

"So, how are we going to get him to help us find this treasure?" Magi whispered, leaning in closer to her friends.

"Um...wait! Follow my lead." Shari said, sitting back in her chair. "_Hey_ you guys! Did you hear the rumor that that _Godric Blaine_ fellow who_ was just hung_ has a _buried treasure_ somewhere? I heard it's worth _alot of money_!"

"Oh yeah! Too bad we don't have _anyone_ to help us find it." Harriet chimed in.

"We'd certainly be _willing_ to _split_ it with them. _60/40_ sounds good. The 60 percent going to _them_ of course." Magi said.

"But we _don't have_ anyone to help us. That's the problem." Shari continued.

"_And I like eggs_" Sari said, completely serious.

Shari slapped her forehead. At that moment, Jack turned around.

"Need help finding a treasure, eh?" Jack immediately made room for himself at a table.

"Yes, but who are you?" Shari asked, although she was completely aware of who he was.

"I'm Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." Jack said, standing up to take a bow.

"Captain, are you? You look like you're fifteen years old." Harriet smirked.

"Well you lasses are going out to look for a treasure, and you could only be about the same age as myself." Jack replied.

"He's right, it's true." Magi sighed.

"Look, before we go any further, let us get introductions over with." Jack looked at each girl at the table as they said their name.

"Shari."

"Magi."

"Harriet."

"Cheese! I mean, Sari."

"And this is Corky." Shari motioned to the dog who was currently sitting at Jack's feet, looking for food. "I believe she wants you to give her some food."

"But I-"

"She won't leave you alone until you do." Shari interrupted him.

"Fine." Jack swiped a small piece of meat from a nearby table and gave it to her. Corky ate it in two seconds, then barked at him for more.

"No Corky, enough." Shari pulled Corky onto her lap.

* * *

"So, how can you possibly help us find Godric Blaine's treasure?" Harriet questioned him. 

"Easy, I help you commandeer a ship, and we follow the map until we find wherever the treasure is." Jack said simply.

"But we don't _have_ a map." Magi reminded him.

"We'll start in Tortuga then. If we could find anyone who knows anything about a map, we'll find them in Tortuga, savvy?"

"Fine. Do we have an accord?" Shari stuck out her hand.

"Aye, why not?" Jack shook her hand.

"Tortuga, then?"

"Tortuga."

_"I've always wanted to say that." Shari thought._

_

* * *

_

**Reviewers get undead monkeys! Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for chapter 4!**


	4. Don't do anything stupid

**Chapter 4! For those of you wondering if Will and Elizabeth will make an appearance, they probably won't unless it's a short cameo. However, they will have big parts in the sequal. Other characters will be in this one too, but I won't say who. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: First of all, why didn't this show up in Chapter 3? Oh, I don't own POTC, the script, or anything like that.**

* * *

_Late that night..._

"So, what exactly is the plan for stealing-" Harriet began.

"Commandeering." Jack cut her off to correct her.

"Whatever. So how are we going to commandeer the boat?"

"Ship." Shari corrected her this time.

"Well, there are usually only 2 watchman, since it's late, but here's what we're going to do..." Jack started explaining the plan to them.

* * *

"Ready?" Jack asked the group of girls surrounding him. 

"Aye." They said in unison.

"Right, now let's split up, and try not to do anything stupid." Jack said, looking at Sari.

"Like explode?" Sari asked.

"Like get caught." Magi said, slapping her forehead, and dragging her with her, while Harriet followed. Shari took Corky and followed Jack.

"I'll start left and you'll go right, right?" Shari asked.

"Aye, and remember lass, _run._" Jack reminded her.

With that, they separated into two separate alleys between two different buildings right next to the dock.

* * *

From the dock, several pistol shots were heard. The two guards ran to see what was going on. Shari and Jack darted out of their allies, and around another corner closer to the docks. They heard the two guards firing at something, and obviously ran faster. Shari pulled Corky along,but eventually had to carry her. 

_Meanwhile..._

Harriet, Magi, and Sari had just climbed up the side of the navy's ship they were about to comandeer. They were soaking wet on account of using the trick with the empty canoe Jack would soon use in the future with Will. Now all they had to do was let down the part of the ship that would let Jack and Shari onto it. Unfortunately, more navy soldiers were already after them. Suddenly, the two of them bounded onto the ship, and pulled up the ramp they used to get on.

"What took you guys so long? It shouldn't have taken that much time!" Magi looked at the two who were still trying to catch their breath.

"Well, Jack decided to take extra precautions." Shari pointed to where the other navy ship in the dock that was only floating away thanks to Jack.

"Won't that one hit us?" Harriet worried.

"No, it's much slower, that doesn't mean they still don't have ways to catch us, so we'll have to take our chances." Jack said.

Corky barked as a figure came out of what would be a cabin.

"What is going on here?" A 14-year-old boy asked.

_"Nothing..."_ Sari said, attempting to lie.

"Nothing?! Your stealing the ship my _very_ powerful father had built for me!" The boy said angrily.

"If we built it for you, then why would the navy be planning to use it?" Shari asked.

"..."

"Who are you anyway lad?" Jack questioned him.

"Cutler Beckett." The boy (who we can now call Beckett) replied.

A smile slowly grew on Sari's face. "I think we'll be great friends...BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Corky just looked around at everybody, probably thinking that they were all crazy, or maybe she was just hungry again.

* * *

**That was chapter 4! Remember to review. Also, I'll take suggestions on things you guys want to happen and put it in the fic if it doesn't interfere with what I already have planned. It can be anything you want, within reason of course.**


	5. Buckethead!

**Chapter 5 is here! What will happen? Read it and find out, I sure as heck won't tell you!**

* * *

Beckett took a step back from Sari. He didn't like her. Then again, he didn't like any of them at the moment, I mean they stole his ship with_ him_ on it. Suddenly, Sari ran off to another part of the ship. 

"My father will have you heads! Once the navy catches you, you'll be going straight to the noose for kidnapping. I'll get my ship back, nd maybe even get a second one. So if you know what's good for you, you'll turn the ship around and take me back home!" Beckett said confidently.

"Can't do that now lad, or we'll never be able to accomplish our goal. You'll have to come with us." Jack said calmly.

"Go with you?! I demand you take me home this instant!" Beckett yelled, about to throw a tantrum.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Magi looked him in the eye for the first time since his rant.

"Somebody needs a nap." Harriet said in a sing-song voice.

"TURN MY SHIP AROUND!" Beckett screamed. "This ship is the most expensive on ever built! From now on, I vow that every single on of you will get revenge from me personally!"

"And yet...life goes on." Shari sighed, getting tired of all the ranting.

"Well I...you...I'll..." Beckett turned around and marched back into his cabin.

* * *

Throughout the night they found where they could sleep, a little food, and basically everything around the ship. Sari finally came out of hiding and ran to find Beckett, who went back into his cabin. She slowly snuck up behind him.

"Hey Buckethead!" She yelled, slamming a bucket on top of his head.

"Get this bloody thing off of me! Why did you do this?"

"Well..._it was fun_...other than that I don't really know."

Beckett them mumbled something she couldn't understand under his breath.

* * *

Later, all 4 of the girls plus Jack were standing together on the deck.

"So, what else do we know about this Captain Godric Blaine?" Jack asked them.

"Well, I heard that he was the last remaining pirate of an unamed group of three. They are, well, now _were_ the three most wanted pirates known. Years ago, they made a pact that when one dies, they would pass their treasure on to one of the others. When a second one died, they would pass their treasure, plus the one that belonged to the first, onto them so they could hide it somewhere safe. So, Godric found the island where the treasure is now, which we are trying to find the map to." Shari explained.

"He also must have smelled funny." Sari added.

"That must be a lot of treasure." Magi said.

"Yes, but we still have to split it." Harriet reminded him.

"60/40, as you said, right lass?" Jack asked, turning to Shari.

"I guess we kind of promised that didn't we? Well, I'm going to bed. Jack, when do you suppose we'll be in Tortuga?" Shari asked.

"Tomorrow. Most likely not until nightfall though." Jack replied.

"Ok then, good night!"

Sari went back to laughing at Beckett. Corky found her way in and stared. She jumped onto Beckett's lap and started sniffing and pawing at the bucket, which, oddly, was still on his head.

Shari went in after her. "Come on Corky, it's time for bed." She picked her up and carried her away.

"I don't like that dog." Beckett mumbled.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is over. Tomorrow's the weekend, so I might be able to put up more than one chapter a day. Review!**


	6. The search for food

**Okay, I decided to do something extra for this chapter. You'll get a look into _Corky's_ thoughts. Yup, the dog. If it goes well I might do it every few chapters. There will be a little plot development, but think of them as some type of filler. Time to start the chapter!**

_Corky's thoughts_

"Normal conversation"

**Disclaimer-type-thing: I own zilch. Nope, not POTC. Apparently destiny hates me.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sari whined, pestering Jack, who waas trying to steer the ship.

"No." Jack replied, trying to hold in urges to hurt her.

"Oh...how about now?"

"No."

"...Now?"

"NO!"

"Geez I was just asking. ...Are we there yet?"

_Alright, what is this "there" place and why is it so important to Sari? Any place called there can't be that exciting...unless it has food. I like food. Now I'm hungry. I guess I'll go bother that Beckett person for some._

* * *

Corky wondered into Beckett's cabin for the second time and sat at his feet, putting on her cutest begging face. Beckett, who had finally managed to get the bucket off of his head looked down at her.

"What do you want dog?"

_Nothing, I'm just sitting here for my health. I want food dumbass!_

"Go away!"

_But-but this face works on everybody! It's my cutest one! Okay, but you made me resort to this..._

Corky grabbed one of Beckett's boots, which he had left in the corner, and dragged it off to chew on it.

"Hey, you get back here you filthy mongrel!" Beckett yelled after her.

_Filthy mongrel? Well you smell funny! No really, you do. Also, what is with this treasure they're all obsessing over? It can't be that big of a deal, can it? Humans are so strange sometimes..._

* * *

_Later..._

_This boot tastes horrible. I could try to get that Jack person to give me more food, but Sari is still annoying him, and he looks angry. Harriet is probably busy looking for fish, and Magi...well she would just hug me to death. It just occured to me that the ground has been moving back and forth a lot lately, and it looks like we're in the middle of a giant water dish. Maybe we ARE in the middle of a giant water dish! But why does it smell like salt? Water that smells and probably tastes like salt? That's absurd. I'm still hungry, so I guess I'll go find Shari._

_Still later..._

_Nope, still no food. Might as well wait until we get somewhere. Wow, I'm actually waiting for food. I must be going crazy._

* * *

Meanwhile

"Jack?" Shari asked, walking up behind him.

"WHAT!? Oh, it's just you. We'll be there very soon."

"Good, how much longer do you think it will take?" She asked.

"No more time, look ahead." Sure enough, the island of Tortuga was visible in the distance. Corky wondered up to them.

_We're here? Dinner time? Yay, finally! Hopefully I can get chicken..._

_

* * *

_

**That was chapter 6! Like it? Hate it? I'll probably put up another chapter later tonight.**


	7. Tortuga

**What is happening to my reviewers? It looks like I've been getting less lately. Please review? It makes me happy. Plus, if I don't get enough reviews, I don't feel like updating. If I don't update I'll eventually remove the story. I don't want to sound desperate, but please review? **

* * *

They docked the ship and Tortuga and headed down onto the island. After stopping for a few minutes to get used to walking on land, they headed into one of the taverns.

"Why is it that we always have to go to a tavern?" Harriet asked.

"Because lass, this is where we are most likely to find our information, and we can get rum." Jack replied.

"But Jack, we can't drink rum!" Shari reminded him.

"Oh yes...well...we'll at least figure out something."

* * *

They sat at a table that was separated from the rest. It was near the pig pen, so obviously no one was sitting there. They were all at the bar where the wenches were.

"So, how are we going to find the map to Captain Godric Blaine's treasure? Someone has to have it." Magi said.

"I bet that bag of potatoes has it!" Sari exclaimed. With that, she went over to question the bag of potatoes. You know, it's not something she wouldn't do...

"You lookin' for the treasure map of Captain Godric Blaine?" A man sat up in the pig pen. He was wearing a very dirty navy uniform that had huge rips and tears. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Shari asked.

"That isn't important now. Blaine's left the map-"

"Wait! Why would you tell us this instead of going after it yourself?" Harriet interrupted.

"I have no use for such things right now. As I was sayin' Blaine left his treasure map with his wench on an island just north of here. I heard 'im talking about it last time 'e was here. Before he got caught that is." He continued.

"Wench? What's her name?" Jack asked.

"Annie, I believe. Sadly, that is all I can tell you now."

"Ah, well, thank you anyway." Magi said.

"Well...that went better than I thought it would." Shari said, walking back up to the ship.

"Aye, it did." Jack replied.

"Erm...has anyone seen Sari?" Harriet asked.

* * *

_Back at Sari..._

"I know you know something about the treasure! Now talk...or I shall poke you!" Sari threatened, pointing to the bag of potatoes.

Magi ran in and started to drag her away. "Sari, the potatoes don't know anything, now come on, we're leaving."

"Wait! I must take it hostage!" Sari grabbed the potatoes and followed her.

* * *

"Now can we go?" Shari asked, feeding Corky bits of potato.

"Aye, now we can go." Jack said, and they began to head north.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 7. I know it wasn't much, but I have finals this week, and they arn't leaving me with much brain power. Whoever reviews first saying they know who the man in the navy uniform was gets to pick a character(s) to make an appearance in a future chapter. I'd also like more thoughts on wheather or not I should do more chapters with Corky's thoughts. Bye!**


	8. Because

* * *

"So where do we go now?" Shari asked.

"An island north of here." Jack replied.

"That helps." Magi grumbled.

"We'll find it." Harriet reassured them.

"How do you know?" Magi questioned her.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Oh."

* * *

_Meanwhile Sari and Corky went to "spend quality time" with Beckett..._

"BUCKETHEAD! DID YA MISS ME?!" Sari yelled, sneaking up behind a sleeping Beckett.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! What was that for you little runt?" Beckett yelled at her.

Rule number one when it comes to Sari: Nobody ever calls her short.

"What did you say?" She blocked his way by standing in front of him, looking as if she was about to...well...use unimaginable torture on him.

A few minutes later Sari left Beckett with yet another bucket jammed on his head, and Corky using his wig that he was strangely using at 14 as a chew toy.

* * *

_The next day_

"Well, here we are, this should be it." Jack said, as everyone gathered at the front of the ship.

"Sari, you stay on the ship this time with Beckett." Shari said.

"Why?" Sari asked.

"So we don't attract attention like we did in Tortuga, and to watch Corky. I'll leave her with you."

"Ooooooooooh, okay!"

The remaining four of the group walked off the ship and started through the small town on the island. There was only one tavern, so it wasn't hard to figure out which one Annie would be in, or where she was. Let's just say, the other pirates were shouting things to a wench named Annie that none of them needed to hear.

* * *

**That was chapter 8! Don't worry, the next few chapters will have _a lot _of plot development. This is where the story will start to pick up. Any guesses on who the next character to come in will be? There are certain people who already know, so they can't answer. Anyone who guesses correctly gets to send me a quote they want to hear someone say in the story. You can specify the character saying it too. As for the character you need to guess, here is a clue:**

**Well, he does have a healthy diet for a pirate. (hey, it rhymes!)**


	9. Marley

**Okay, time for some excitment in this story. The next two chapters will include some surprises. Thanks to everyone who has kept reviewing! I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream I owned POTC last night. Sadly, it was only a dream. I don't own the name Marley either.**

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan. Once we find the map, Harriet and Magi can take it out of here in case we get caught, and we will follow. If me and Jack get caught, well, we'll do our best to get out what ever way we can." Shari exclaimed. "Wait, where's Magi?" 

"She probably wandered off. Don't worry, we won't leave without her." Harriet said.

"Ladies, let's stop wasting time out here, and go in there, shall we?" Jack said, getting impatient.

* * *

Inside the tavern, a wench sat on top of the bar. They supposed that this was Annie, judging by the comments they herd earlier, and the fact that she was the only woman in sight. Several pirates, aside from at least two who were passed out drunk were crowding around her. One in particular stood out. 

"So tell me Annie," he said, "Where did you hide me ol' Captain's treasure map?"

"Now Marley, if I was to tell you that it wouldn't be much fun keeping it a secret." Annie said, teasing tone.

"But isn't it only right that the dead captain's first mate get the treasure?" He tried to convince her.

"Well...I suppose. Although you'd have to find my diary first." She hinted.

The three teenagers overheard this.

"Jack, her diary! That's where the map is." Shari whispered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's split up and look for it before the others do!" Jack turned around and started searching. The two girls went in different directions.

Shari snuck behind the bar and into a dark corner. There was a very small shelf attached to the wall. On top of the shelf was a few books. She frantically flipped through each one of them, hoping to find Annie's diary. Finally, she found it hidden in between the pages of one of the books.

"Harriet, where are you?! Come here!" She walked out of the corner and looked around for her friend. Harriet ran over.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah it was-"

"Ye found what missy?" Shari turned around to see Marley right behind her.

"Nothing..." She said, trying to think up a plan to distract him.

"Nothing, eh? Then what's that behind your back? A diary?"

"Um..." She started to say something, but was stopped by a sword at her throat.

"Harriet, run!" Shari tossed the diary to Harriet and ducked under a table.

Jack ran down to where she was hiding. "Lass, what the hell do you think yer doing!?" he demanded.

"Well...you see...I was never really trained to swordfight. So I guess fighting this guy would be your problem." She said, sheepishly.

"You and I need to have a long talk when we get back on the ship." He sighed, pulling out a sword.

Shari came out from under the table and looked around for something to serve as a distraction. There was so much chaos going on it was hard to even think. Not only that, but it looked like Jack was having a hard time fighting. Suddenly, she had an idea. She ran to the entrance of the tavern and pulled a torch out of its holder, one of the ones that wasn't being used to light the place. She lit it off of another one and snuck back up behind Marley.

"Marley. What kind of name is that anyway? Makes me wonder what your mother was thinking." She teased him. Marley turned around.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing. Marley is just a silly name that's all." She dropped the torch at his feet, watching him back away from the flames. "Jack, come on! Before the whole place burns down!" She grabbed him and pulled him out of the tavern. They ran back to the ship. Jack went to start sailing it again, while Shari collapsed on the deck. Harriet, Magi, and Sari walked over.

The map is okay!" Harriet reassured her.

"I sure hope so." Shari said, trying to catch her breath. "I don't think anyone will be coming after us anytime soon because of that fire."

"Guess what I found while you guys were gone. Go on, guess!" Sari said.

"What?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yay! Just kidding. I know everyone hates cliffhangers. Reviewers get cookies!**


	10. The stowaway

**Chapter 10! As you know, I am planning a sequal to this fanfic, but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas. So if you can think of anything, please tell me in a review. Also, thanks to CaptainSparrow-luv the story will be translated into Dutch! Won't that be awesome? **

**Disclaimer: If I owned POTC there would be world peace. So obviously, I don't own it.**

* * *

"Hold that thought Sari. Is that barrel moving?" Magi pointed to a barrel on the deck that was indeed, attempting to edge closer to them.

"Aye, we may have a stowaway on our ship." Jack said.

Before anyone had time to react, Sari ran over to the barrel, with Magi close behind. Magi lifted the top and looked inside.

"It's a stowaway!" Sari exclaimed, pointing out the obvious. Magi slammed the lid back on.

"Sari! Now he knows we found him." Magi sighed.

"We can deal with him later. Right now we need to make a bit of a side trip." Jack said, dragging the two back to the group.

"Side trip? Where?" Harriet asked.

"Port Royal. I need to teach you lasses how to swordfight, and for that we'll need swords and other weapons of the like." Jack explained.

"Jack, what about Beckett? He could run away, or we could get caught and hanged." Shari reminded him.

"No worries, I have a plan." Jack smiled, as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Um...guys...about the stowaway here..." Magi reminded them.

"Ah yes, almost forgot about him." Jack said. "Let's see who he is."

They all went back to where the barrel was, which had stopped moving. Jack looked inside, but there was noone there.

"Were you two making something up?" Harriet asked, turning to Magi and Sari.

"No! There was someone in there earlier I swear!" Sari said.

"I saw him too." Magi added.

"Maybe they were seeing things." Shari thought out loud.

"You mean like I thought I did when I found Taco?" Sari asked.

"Taco? Who's Taco?" Shari asked. Suddenly, they heard Corky barking. They followed the sound and saw Corky crouched down, barking at a crate.

"I found him while you guys were out doing stuff. I was looking for some pickles! Then I found Taco in that crate on my way back, and decided to name him Taco." Sari explained.

"Yes, but what _is_ Taco? Come to think of it, what kind of _name_ is Taco?" Harriet wondered.

Sari opened the crate, and there was a small, baby monkey. "This is Taco!"

"A monkey!?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Yep! Oooh, what's that?" Sari said, suddenly taking interest in something else. They all ran after her, Magi carrying the monkey. As Magi was following her, she fell a bit behind because of the monkey, and ran into someone who stood in front of her. She looked up.

"Um, hey guys, I found the stowaway!" She called. Jack walked up behind her to confront the stowaway, who only looked about a year or so older than Jack.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Jack immediatly questioned him.

"My name? I am Hector Barbossa."

* * *

**One question, did I get Barbossa's age right, or is he older? He'll have to stay that way anyway for the story's sake, but I just wondered. In honor of the tenth chapter, reviewers get Jack's hat!**


	11. I work alone

**I finally decided to update! Were you guys surprised by the last chapter? Were you? ANSWER THE QUESTION! Oh yeah...you can't...because you're reading this. Sorry! Anyway, starting next week I'll have some things taking up some of my time, so it might be a few days between updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. Disney does. Why did they never lean to share?! I also don't own the bit of dialouge that belongs to Dreamworks.**

* * *

Magi eyes widened as the other three girls ran over. "Who are you?" Harriet asked. 

Barbossa sighed, "I'm-"

"The muffin man!" Sari interrupted.

"The muffin man?" He questioned.

"THE MUFFIN MAN!" Sari exclaimed.

"Sari, I'm sure he's not the muffin man. Now seriously, who are you?" Shari asked, looking him over, trying to see if he was another character from the movies.

"I'm Hector Barbossa."

Shari's eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. Harriet stared in disbelief. Sari giggled.

"What's so funny lass?" Barbossa asked.

"Hector is a funny name." She then collapsed on the deck, laughing hysterically. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You still have yet to answer part two of my question. What the bloody hell are you doing on my ship?!" Jack demanded.

"Well, I heard you were goin' after the treasure of Godric Blaine. I figured I'd be able to help ya. Y'see, I was on the ship the day he gave the map to Annie." He explained. "I did not get back on the ship that night, I was too late to catch it. So when I heard ya talkin' outside the tavern I snuck onto the ship and hid myself in that barrel." He continued.

"You heard us?" Shari sighed. "Great, now we could have a whole fleet after us if he wasn't the only one."

Jack ignored her comment. "So you know where the treasure was hidden then?"

"Yes. Yes and no. Y'see, Blaine did not allow the rest of us to go with him. He was a very paranoid man and thought one of us would betray him and steal it all. He was gone for hours, we thought something had gotten him."

"But you can lead us to the island., right?" Harriet asked.

"I could if I see the map." He held out his hand, expecting one of them to have it with them.

"The map is in my cabin, but I don't feel I can trust you with it yet." Jack said. "First we have to make a stop in Port Royal. The lasses here do not know how to fight with the proper weapons, and we need to get some. In the meantime, the girls will show you around the ship and introduce you to the others here."

"There are more people on the ship?"

"You could say that." Shari smirked. "Follow us." The four girls led him into the room where they had kept the monkey. Corky was still there. She barked when she saw Barbossa and ran over to sniff him. Barbossa reached down and scratched her ear, but stepped back when she tried to lick his hand. Magi stepped forward and showed him the monkey.

"That's Taco!" Sari exclaimed.

"Eh...Taco? Jack might be a much more fitting name." Barbossa said.

"Jack? Why Jack?"

"Well there is a resemblance there isn't there?" He snickered.

Shari grumbled. She never liked people making fun of Jack. Then, Sari dragged them to Beckett's cabin. "This is Buckethead!" Beckett looked up.

"My name is Beckett! Cutler Beckett!"

"Shut up Buckethead." Sari once again slammed the bucket on Beckett's head. Becket slumped back down in the chair his was sitting him. He was saying something, but noone could understand him.

"He's a bit of a pansy-boy, isn't he?" Barbossa laughed.

* * *

_The next night_

Jack dropped the anchor of the ship. They were right beside a large cliff which was on one side of Port Royal. They obviously couldn't get in through the docks because of their past experience.

"Jack, how many of us do you need to come with you?" Shari asked.

"None, I'm working alone this time. It's too much of a risk taking any of you. We don't have any pistols this time so how would you defend yourself?" Then, Jack took a long rope he found on the ship and threw it over the edge of the sliff, pulling on it to make sure it caught on something.

"You're going to climb up the cliff?!" Harriet asked, confirming what she saw.

"Yep, that's about it." Jack said, starting to climb.

"Oh no, don't fall Jack! Please don't fall. Please don't fall. Please don't fall." Magi repeated this out loud as Jack made his way towards the edge.

* * *

**That was chapter 11. I tried to put in as much plot development as possible without making it too long. Another character will make an appearence in the next chapter, since they seem to be in demand. Maybe two characters if I think of something for them to do. More reviews inspire quicker updates!**


	12. It's an island' and 'Practice'

**Chapter 12 already? Wow. Anyway, this chapter should please a few fangirls out there, you'll see why. Oh, and it gets a bit random toward the end, but you guys don't mind, right? RIGHT?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Caribbean of the Pirates**

* * *

Seeing Jack get safely over the edge, Magi stopped worrying about him falling and switched to something else."Oh god Jack, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die..." 

Shari clamped a hand over her mouth "Magi, he'll be fine. He's Captain Jack Sparrow, he survived even after a mutiney and escaped that ribe of cannibals in Dead Man's Chest, remember?"

Barbossa looked up at them "Cannibals y'say? I'm shocked, but what is Dead Man's Chest?"

"Oh, um, it's...er...an island?" Shari did her best to lie.

"An island called Dead Man's Chest? That's interesting, where is it?"

"I don't know, I just heard the story! You can't just assume I was there!" Shari yelled, obviously overreacting, but she wasn't the best at lying.

"Calm down lass, I was just askin'" Barbossa looked at her suspiciously and walked away.

* * *

After Jack made it safely over the edge, he silently made his way towards the blacksmith shop. Now how to get in...the door was obviously locked, or was it? He slowly tried to open the door, which was really unlocked. He looked around, seeing the owner, who was passed out drunk. Using the light of the moon, he picked out what looked like a new sword. As he reached for another one, he felt something sharp against the back of his neck. 

"Who are you?" A voice asked. Jack concluded that this was the person who was holding a sword against his neck.

"That would be none of your buisness, lad. Now, if you would be so kind to leave me alone-"

"No! You're trying to rob this shop arn't you? I-I won't let you!" It sounded like the voice of a boy just a few years younger than himself.

Jack took out his sword and crossed it with the boy's "Try me."

Jack easily dodged every single attack thrown at him. This boy obviously needed _a lot_ of practice. Jack spoke up.

"You know, if you wanted to protect yourself, try _locking_ the door next time."

"I locked the door because I can fight anyone that tries to steal from here." Jack had to hold back his laughter at this comment.

"What's your name lad?"

"W-William"

"William," Jack jumped back from "William's" blade. "You obviously are not fit to beat me. How often do you practice?"

"Three times a week, but sometimes less...I use my own sword which I made to be very light. Why do you need to know?"

"You'll never be able to defeat a _pirate_ with _that_ much practicing." Jack forced William closer to the wall, while dodging attacks and using some of his own.

"You're a p-pirate?"

"So you finally noticed. If you really want to beat someone like me, maybe three hours of practice a day would eventually get you there." Jack backed William up against the wall, and stuck his sword through a loose part of Will's baggy shirt, pinning him to the door.

"Now, I'll only need four of these." Jack said calmly, taking his pick of the newly-made swords. That Barbossa person probably had his own already. Jack then calmly walked out of the shop and snuck back to where his rope was.

* * *

Obviously not able to climb back to the ship with four swords in his hands, Jack took careful aim and lightly tossed them onto the deck of the ship. Unfortunately, they did not land so quietly. The blade of the first one got stuck in the wooden floor. This caught Harriet, who was standing right next to it by surprise. 

"AH!" She looked up to se Jack taking aim again. "Jack, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Making sure your new weapons reach the ship safely." He threw the next one down, and then the last two before climbing back down to the ship himself. He noticed that the others were not there.

"Wonderful. I go away for a minute and they've all killed themselves..."

"We're right here Jack." Magi said, "We had to help Sari with something."

"Really? What?"

"Oh nothing special..."

* * *

_Flashback_

Sari had an evil look in her eyes. She was holding an empty crate. The others stood around her, holding back laughter. Sari slammed the crate down on a nervous-looking Beckett's head.

"Hm...Crate-head? Nah."

Harriet grabbed a nearby barrel and, with difficulty, did the same thing. "Barrel-head?"

Sari shook her head.

"Oh, maybe there's more stuff out on the deck." That was when Harriet went back outside just a few minutes before Jack came back.

Magi took the monkey from Barbossa who had taken a strange liking to it, not that it surprised them, and put _him_ on Beckett's head.

"Monkey-head?"

"Yes! But you know the monkey would never stay."

"Darn."

Shari then lifted Corky up and-well...you know...

"Dog-head? Oh wait!" She then put the monkey on Corky's back, "Dog _and_ monkey head!"

"No, I think I'll just stick with Bucket-head! Yay for bucket-head! And yay for waffles!" Sari then slammed the all too familiar bucket onto poor Cutler Beckett's head

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

As they sailed off, Barbossa walked up behind Jack.

"Listen, Jack, can I talk to ye?"

"Aye, what is it?"

"After you left, the lasses mentioned something about you, cannibals, and an island called Dead Man's Chest. What is that about?"

"What?"

"Said you'd escaped getting eaten by cannibals on Dead Man's Chest. Is that true?"

"I have no idea whatsoever those girls are talking about. I'll talk to them later. Either they made it up, or you're daft, mate."

* * *

**So that was chapter 12. This took all day to finish, since my mom and sister kept bothering me, so I'd like a lot of good reviews! Please? Just press that little purple button at the bottom of you screen...**


	13. X marks the spot

**Time for another chapter! Sorry I took so long, I got busy and started a new fanfic. Sorry if this one isn't as good as the others, but it's really late. Guess what? Tomorrow's my birthday! I turn 15. W00tness. There may be a few timeskips in the next few chapters because alot will go into finding the treasure and I really want to start writing those chapters. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: The rights to POTC would make a great birthday present, but unfortunately it's not my birthday yet.**

* * *

_3 days later..._

"Aw, Jack, I wanna practice some more!" Shari whined. They had been taught the basics of swordfighting, and were currently practicing every single day for hours. However, on the first day it was figured taht it would be best to keep Sari in the cabins and away from shiny, pointy things. Jack turned around to face her.

"No, besides, we shouuld be at the island where the treasure is hidden in about a week, plus it's time for me to take the wheel from Barbossa."

"Fine..."

Sari came out of Beckett's cabin. "Buckethead wants someone to clean up his cabin. Corky was being a naughty puppy and decided to give him I present."

Jack smirked, "No, I think she was being a very good doggy. Tell him to clean it himself, it's _his_ ship after all."

"Okey-Dokey!" Sari ran back to Beckett. 30 seconds later they heard the beginnings of a 2 year old, kicking and screaming all-out tantrum.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Jack had all the girls gathered around a table in his cabin. "Alright, it's time to study the map," he pulled it out from the pages of the diary. "Now, where would Blaine bury the treasure?"

Harriet pointed to the smallest island, out of many, on the rectangle-shaped island. "That one. It's the smallest, and noone could expect it."

Magi shook her head. "No, look. There is a huge X on the island next to it. I say we try there first."

"Good. Well that wasn't too hard now, was it?" Jack put the map away, and the girls started to leave. Shari, who was the last to leave, and almost out the door was stopped by Jack.

"Lass, there's something I must talk to you about that Barbossa mentioned some time ago. I had a feeling you would know something..."

* * *

**I know, I know, it was short, but it is getting late and I have a busy day tomorrow. You know, because it's my birthday. Reviews make great birthday presents! Jack would be a good present too though...**


	14. The truth

**Okay, I can finally write chapter 14! I've had a bit of writers block lately, so that's why I havn't updated. I'm in a dramatic mood, so there may not be as much humor in this chapter until the end. Why? Because I'm writing it that way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC**

* * *

"So what is it?" Shari asked, sitting across from Jack. 

"Barbossa told me that you told him about how I once escaped getting eaten by cannibals on an island called Dead Man's Chest. Which I never did. Why did you tell him this?"

_Oh shit, _Shari thought,_ Barbossa told him what I said. What should I do? He'll never believe me. How is it he is only my age and can already be so...Captain-like? I suddenly really want to go home. What should I say? Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Wait I know!_

"Well, um...Magi started worrying when you were leaving to get our swords, so I had to make something up to calm her down. Okay?" She turned away, not really wanting to see his reaction.

"Ah, I see. Alright, you can go." He replied.

_Woah, he believed me._

* * *

Shari walked back out onto the deck to see Magi with her arm around Harriet, who seemed to be crying. 

"Harriet? What's the matter?"

"I want to go home. I mean, I like it here, but I miss my family, and my pets. What if they think something happened to us? What if something happens to us here?" She continued crying.

"Hey, don't worry. We're going to find this treasure, have tons of fun finding it, get rich, and go home. Everything will be fine. Jack will be watching us, nd maybe Barbossa will if he has too. It's not like we're alone." Then, Jack came walking towards them.

"Lass, one more question- what's wrong with her?" He asked, seeing Harriet's current mood.

"She wants to go home. I guess it would be better if you really knew where we were from." Magi sighed.

"I knew you were a horrible liar. So, where are you from?"

"You may not believe me, but we are from the year 2007. The reason we knew so much about Godric Blaine was because of a book we read. Somehow we ended up here, and decided to have an adventure. Then we found you, and already knowing about you we decided to get you to help us find Blaine's treasure before we went home." She took a deep breath, "That's it."

"Well...er...I believe everything. Except the 2007 part. You made that part up right? There is no possible way that's true."

Shari forced a smile, _I guess he'll never believe that part, _"Yep, made that up too."

Then, Barbossa walked up to the group. "Jack, we are almost at the island, I suggest you take the wheel before we get off course."

* * *

_Meanwhile at Sari..._

"Say Buckethead, are you gay?" She asked.

"What? Of course not! How could you say such a thing?"

"Aww...you're in denial arn't you? How cute!"

"No, I am most certainly not gay! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"Liar."

"I. Am. Not. Gay." Beckett insisted.

Sari opened her mouth to speak. Only she didn't speak. oh no. She started to sing.

* * *

**Sorry, but I'm saving the song for the next chapter to give you guys something to look forward too. I also noticed I only got a few reviews for the last chapter. It made me sad. Oh well, please review? It inspires me to update quicker.**


	15. The song

**The moment you've all been waiting for...Sari sings to Beckett! I might try it again either in a few chapters or in the sequal with a different song if enough people like it. I had to change the name (although I'm not to happy about how I changed it, it's the only one that sounded right and fit lyrically, and I didn't want to overuse Buckethead) so it doesn't rhyme as much, but it's still funny! By the way, if you're offended by gay jokes, and sexual innuendo (there's only small hints in the song though) you might want to skip the song. Well, enough of my rambling, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Sari sat Beckett down in a chair and began to sing:

_Buckethead you might as well just fess up  
Really you're a different kind of guy  
move aside your scabbard  
for underneath your tabbard  
there is wating to escape a butterfly! _

If Sari had the power, she would have had a disco ball come down from the ceiling, and dancers come from out of nowhere. Sadly, she didn't have this power, so she had to do everything herself.

_His name is Lord Beckett  
and in tight pants alot  
he likes to dance alot  
you know you do_

Beckett immediatly objected "I do not dance!"

_So just say thanks alot  
and try romance its hot!  
Let's find out who's really you!  
His name is Lord Beckett  
he visits France alot  
he likes to dance alot  
and dream  
No one would ever know  
that this outrageous pro  
bats for the other team _

Beckett interrupted again, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Sari, however, just kept on singing.

_You're a boy who really likes his night life  
and by day you really like to play  
you can all find him  
pumping at the gym  
at the Port Royal Y-M-C-A_

"Y-M-C-A? What the bloody hell is that?!" Sari once again ignored him.

_His name is Lord Beckett_

_just watch him dance alot  
he doesn't care what people say_

"Of course I do! Who do you think you _are_ to do this to me?"

_He can finally come out and say that  
he is G-A-Y-...M-C-A! _

_He's gay!_

_Okay!_

Sari finally finished her song and immediatly sat back down, just like nothing had happened.

"I. Am. Not. Gay!"

"The song said otherwise" Sari said in a sing-song voice. "Are you going to admit it or not?"

"No! Because it's not true!" Beckett complained.

"Do I have to sing it again?"

"No!"

* * *

The girls, Jack, Barbossa, and the animals looked towards Beckett's cabin s they heard him shouting.

"What did Sari do now?" Harriet sighed.

"I don't know, but I hope it annoyed him." Shari snickered. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. We should be able to find the treasure tomorrow right?"

"Aye, Jack said. Goodnight lass."

" 'Night" Shari replied as she walked down to where the girls slept.

"I might as well go too." Harriet said as she followed her.

That left Magi and Barbossa on the deck. Jack was back at thee ship's wheel. Jack the monkey went over to Magi and climbed onto her shoulder.

"He likes you." Barbossa said, taking Jack back.

"Barbossa, is there another reason you're after the treasure, besides the fact you were on Blaine's ship in the first place?" Magi asked.

"If you must know, yes. He took something of mine and hid it with the treasure."

"What was it? Gold? Silver? A bushel of apples?"

"No. A map I had that led to something he never wanted to see."

"What was that?" Magi kept on pushing him for information.

"I'll make you a deal. If you split half of your part of the treasure we're going after now, I'll tell ya. Do we have an accord lass?"

"Fine, but call me Magi from now on, ok?" Magi said shaking his hand.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Oh, and sorry to disappoint, but the other map won't come in until the sequal. I sort of have a story behind it, but I'd like to hear some of your ideas on why Godric would want it hidden away, and why Barbossa would have it. Just in case something doesn't work out. If I use your idea, I promise I'll give you credit for it. Remember to review!**


	16. The treasure is found!

**Time for chapter 16. I'm glad you all liked the song! If you would like a link to the original version, just say so in a review. More good news: I have started planning the sequal! It's gonna be really cool. I expect not to go over 22 chapters for this story, not unless I have too.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Back in chapter 11 I realized I had made a mistake. When Barbossa was telling his story about when Blaine hid the treasure, I meant to say he was gone for days instead of hours. My bad, sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Caribbean of the Pirates, or the Pirates of the Caribbean. I also do not own the song "His Name is Lancelot" that I used for the last chapter.**

* * *

_The next night..._

"Here we are!" Jack called to everyone from the wheel. They had reached a small island, one which was almost bare. The girls looked confused, but shrgged it off. The treasure had to be there, didn't it? They didn't come all the way there for nothing.

"Well come on, let's go!" Shari said, running in front off them all the off the ship and onto the sand. Unfortunatly, they had been on the ship for so long they weren't used to walking on land. So after a few minutes of nearly tripping and falling over they set out to find the treasure. Jack led them, holding the map, focusing on the point where the X was. Beckett was with them too, who was in front of Sari, which was never a good thing.

"Hey, stupid head!" Beckett turned around.

"Haha. I said stupid head and you looked, moron." Sari smirked. Annoying Beckett was just too much fun.

* * *

"Well, this should be it." Jack folded the map back up. "Now, who wants do dig?" Shari sat down in the sand, exhausted from all the walking, turning around, and just plain moving they had done. "Not me." Harriet and Magi, however, volunteered. Barbossa was making sure Jack (the monkey) didn't run away, since he was runnig around in the sand. Corky, even helped Harriet and Magi dig for about 10 seconds, but soon lost interest and lay down to take a nap. Sari picked up a stick from the ground and started to poke Beckett.

"Hey Beckett, why don't you help dig?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to. OW! Stop that!." He complained as Sari "accidentally" poked him in the eye.

"Okay!"

_30 seconds later_

"Poke!"

"I hate you."

* * *

"We found something!" Harriet exclaimed, helping Magi pull a wooden chest out from the huge hole that had dug. Shari jumped up. Corky lifted her head up. Sari dropped her stick, and Beckett silently thanked God. Strangely enough, the chest was unlocked.

"All the treasure that belonged to the three of the most notorious pirates ever, and it only fits into one chest?!" Magi exclaimed.

"I have a bad feeling that something isn't right here." Barbossa leaned in closer to get a better look once Jack opened the chest.

Jack finally lifted the top of the chest. Shari grabbed what was inside.

"A piece of paper?! We came all the way here for a piece of paper, and _no_ treasure?" Shari groaned and sank back into the sand.

"Hold on a second, maybe it says something." Harriet suggested.

Jack unfolded the paper, which had been folded way too many times to count, and saw a short message written on it.

"_The real treasure lies beneath the light of the waning moon_," He read, "Now what could that mean?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, bwahahahahahahahaha! Don't ya just love cliffhangers? Any guesses on what the clue means? If anyone gusses it right they get a whole chapter dedicated to them! Now click that little purple button at the bottom of the screen and send me a review!**


	17. Good doggy

**I'm alive! I am soooooo sorry I havn't updated. See, I had rehearsal for the musical I was just in, and it was 4 days a week for 3 hours, and the director was a bitch who forced us to do so much work I had no energy the rest of the day. I also work at the zoo all day on Saturday. Friday and Sunday were spent sleeping late and doing nothing, but I was able to plan out this chapter, and now you can read it.**

**Well, nobody got the right answer to what the clue meant, but I don't blame you. I think I did something quite unexpected for the treasure. Also, I need to come up with a title for the sequal, so if you can think of one, please tell me in a review. I also decided to put more of Corky's thoughts into this chapter, so they are in italics. Don't worry, they have something important to do with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC**

* * *

_A piece of paper. They found a piece of paper and now they're staring at it like it was a ham sandwich or something. I swear, humans get wierder everyday._

"The waning moon? Well I know waning could mean anyone of the stages of the moon's appearance after the full moon, but that doesn't help much." Shari sighed, resting her head on her hand. They had all gone back to the ship to try to figure out the clue, and they were obviously stuck.

"The treasure is on the moon! And the moon is made of cheese, therefore, the treasure is cheese! And to get there we're going to have to build a spaceship and fight evil brain-sucking aliens with pet moose!" Sari exclaimed proudly.

_The moon is made of cheese? Really? I'm starting to like this treasure._

"The moon isn't made of cheese Sari." Harriet said.

"Awww..."

_Funsucker. I'm going to leave before they bore me to death. I think I'll go bother that Beckett kid._

* * *

Corky found Beckett in his cabin, sleeping. Being a dog, she did what all dogs do when someone is sleeping. Wake them up. 

_Wake up pansy boy! _Corky bit down hard on his hand.

"AHHHHH!" Becket screamed, throwing his hands in the air, and falling out of the chair he was sleeping in. However, something flew out of his hand and hit the floor.

"Damn mutt. Go away."

_Nah, I don't really feel like it. Now what is this on the floor? Hey, you took the diary! I'm taking it back to Jack. Why? Because I'm cool like that._

* * *

"No Sari, the moon isn't made of pickles either." Magi sighed, getting annoyed with Sari's randomness, as they were trying to concentrate on the treasure.

_So the moon isn't made of any food at all? Then what good is it? Oh well, I guess I didn't miss much._

Corky jumped onto Shari's lap, and dropped the diary onto the table they were sitting around.

"Corky? What are you doing with that? Wait, I saw you go towards Beckett's cabin. Did he take it?" Shari took the diary and flipped through the pages, making sure it was unharmed. Suddenly, a folded piece of paper fell out from the back of the small book. She unfolded it and saw that it was another map.

"Jack, get the map out, and look at this!" She pushed it towards him. Jack took out the map they had been using and studied them both carefully. All four sides of both maps looked like they had been torn (and not excatly with care) from a book. They were jagged and uneven. They hadn't taken notice of it before, since it seemed unimportant.

"Jack, let me see them." Barbossa took them, flipping them around a few times, and set them back on the table, pushing the two pieces of paper together. They fit like a puzzle. The four girls gathered around to get a closer look.

"Look there." Jack pointed in the center of the map at a large lake.

"It's in the shape of a waning creasent moon, the treasure must be there!" Shari exclaimed.

"Yes! We know where the treasure is, and we can go back home soon! Yay!" Magi cheered.

Sari looked thoughtful for a moment. "Now how do we know the moon isn't made of mashed potatoes?"

* * *

**Well that was chapter 17. What did you guys think? I think I did an okay job. Now I really can't wait to write the sequal, so I want to hurry up and finish this. Expect much quicker updates from now on. Remember to review!**


	18. Now what?

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I meant to put it up sooner, but I had to go on vacation and forgot about it with all the packing and stuff. Then I got distracted with a bunch of other things going on. I went to Disney World. And I met Captain Jack Sparrow! IT WAS THE MOST AMAZING THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME EVER! I got my picture with him too. It was awesome.**

**Since this took longer than I thought, I made it longer for all of you. There will only be one more chapter until the sequal, which I can't wait to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC savvy?**

* * *

So the group was able to set out once again to find the treasure. They all had some sort of weapon with them, except for Beckett, Corky, and Sari who took her bucket. They had been walking for what seemed like forever, noone really keeping track of time. 

"Are we there yet?" Sari asked for the tenth time.

"No!" Everyone yelled in unison. They were all tired themselves, since they didn't stop to rest at all. Not that there was anywhere to rest. The path they were following was very narrow and they had to walk single file. Jack was in the lead, holding the map.

"We're getting closer. This was actually easier than I thought." Jack said.

"Yay!" Sari cheered.

"And it looks like there's some sort of clearing up ahead. We could rest there." Harriet said.

"Finally!" Sari ran ahead, forcing herself to the front of the line, and forcing Beckett to follow her.

"Sari, no! There could be a-" Shari started to yell after her, but was cut of by what sounded like a land slide.

Everyone ran to see what happened, and found Beckett on the verge of falling into a very deep hole. Sari stood on the other side with a huge grin on her face.

"I figured something like that would be there. So I let him go ahead of me. But he won't fall!" Sari exclaimed.

"Um, Sari," Magi crossed over to where her sister was, "I think we should let him out."

"No! He's going to live there now!" She replied, putting the bucket next to the hole. "And that's his new toy."

Jack sighed and crossed over to help Beckett out.

"Aww." Sari pouted and picked up her bucket as they continued on their way.

* * *

_Some time later..._

"There it is!" Shari pointed to a lake in the distance. She ran ahead with Corky, and the rest of the girls followed her. Barbossa held Jack back.

"What is it Hector, there's a big, shiny treasure just ahead of us and I would like to see it." Jack said, turning to face him.

"Jack, about he girls-" Barbossa started to say.

"Ah, yes. I think it would be a good idea to keep them on my crew...once I get a real ship and more of a crew that is."

"Absolutely not Jack."

"Hey, who died and made you captain?"

"Noone, but it's bad luck to have a woman on board. Especially four of them." Barbossa warned.

"Rubbish. What could happen?" Jack asked.

"Ever think that maybe emotions could get in the way of certain things?"

"Like what? Barbossa, remember this. Jack Sparrow does not fall for the girls. The girls fall for Jack Sparrow. Now let's go catch up, shall we?"

They found the rest of the group standing at the edge of the lake, which was, like they hoped, in the shape of a cresent moon.

"Well, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Jack said, putting the map away.

"No, it wasn't But that was the easy part." Shari replied.

"What do you mean?" Harriet asked.

"Blaine made the path slightly easy and the trap obvious for a reason. Now how are we supposed to find the actual treasure?" Shari continued.

"Jack, what are you doing?" They heard Harriet ask.

_They turned and looked in her direction to see..._

* * *

**I keep you waiting almost a month and leave you with a cliffhanger. I'm so nice arn't I? I don't know how I feel about the way the conversation between Jack and Barbossa turned out. What do you think? Well, there will be one more chapter, and an author's note before the sequal. So if you're still reading this, they should be up soon! A lot sooner than this was anyway. Reviewers get cookies!**


	19. The final chapter

**Well, I made it to the final chapter with 92 reviews. I've been a bit disappointed that I've only gotten 3 or 4 reviews for the past few chapters, and after this chapter, I'd like to get to 100. So, please review! I know more people are reading this. I'd really like to know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. So you can't sue.**

* * *

_They all turned in her direction to see..._

Jack had dived into the lake and everyone was looking at him like he was either crazy or just plain stupid.

"What? It said _under_ the waning moon, right? I see no other way to get there." Jack said, saying it like it was the simplest thing in the world. With that, he turned around and dove back under the water, leaving behind ripples.

"...I guess we have no choice but to follow him." Magi said, diving in after him. "Are you coming or what?"

"Hold on." Harriet said. "What about the pets?" She asked, pointing to Corky and Jack the monkey.

"Don't worry. I think I have an idea that I got from the first-" Shari stopped herself, knowing something could happen if she finished that sentence. "Sari, let me see that bucket."

"But-but I need it. I named it Frank!" Sari replied, hugging it.

"I'll give it back, I promise. Barbossa, get Corky, and the monkey. I'll put the bucket over their heads to protect them, and you, me, Harriet, Sari, and Beckett can work together to follow Jack and Magi." Shari explained.

"Fine, if ya think it'll work." Barbossa said, grabbing Corky and doing as she said.

They all stood at the edge of the water, each one ready to dive in. When they did, Shari and Harriet immediately helped Barbossa hold onto the animals. Sari followed a second later, because, obviously, she had to push Beckett in first.

* * *

They swam downward for what seemed like forever, until they could no longer see the surface from underwater. Then, they swam straight ahead until they could just barely see some sort of opening above them, so they swam up and climbed out of the water, rubbing it from their eys and finally being able to see straight. Their eyes widened at what they saw. There was treasure everywhere. There was silver and gold coins, jewels, necklaces, small goblets, and other random things around. Barbossa put bothe the animals down, and neither looked to happy at being under water for so long. 

"Ah, 'ello mates! I was wondering when you'd get here!" Jack said, walking towards them. There was a silver crown on his head, his pockets were stuffed with coins, and he had about 5 different necklaces around his neck. The girls broke out laughing.

"Jack...you...you look ridiculous." Harriet managed to say between laps.

"How are we supposed to split all of this?" Magi asked.

"We can worry about that later. Time to go explore!" Shari exclaimed, and took off running to a pile of gold. Corky ran around chasing the monkey through the treasure, stopping every five seconds to sniff things. Harriet started filling her own pockets with whatever she found to be the most interesting, and Magi just grabbed stuff and kept it wherever she could. Sari on the other hand...

"Buckethead! Lay down." she commanded Beckett.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" She pushed him down, held his arms together, and buried him neck-deep in the treasure.

"Hey! What was all that for?" Beckett whined.

"I felt like it." Sari said, and skipped away past Barbossa, who put a folded piece of paper in his pocket, along with a few other things, and nothing else.

Shari walked up behind Jack. "So, do you think it was all worth it?"

"That's one thing about being a pirate, love." Jack smiled. "Treasure is always worth it. Now I'm going to see if there's a faster way back to the ship."

"Might as well help you." Shari said, and walked along the wall of the large cave they were in. Then she saw something she hadn't noticed before. There was a small tunell they could crawl through, that went somewhere she couldn't quite see.

"Hey guys, come here. This is wierd." She said. Harriet, Magi, and Sari all walked over. Corky followed them.

"Let's follow it. I bet there's either more treasure, or a way out." Harriet got on her hands and needs and went in first.

"Jack! We're going to follow this tunnel and see where it goes, so we'll be back." Shari called to him, then followed her friends with Corky behind her. She felt her way through with her hands, wondering when she would get somewhere, suddenly, there was nothing beneath her hands, and felt the familiar sensation of falling.

* * *

When she next looked up she was standing in front of the door in the museum she had chased Sari through. Corky was in her arms. Everyone else was around her, looking around confused.

"Were we just..."Magi trailed off, staring at the door.

"I think we were." Harriet replied.

"It was Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow. He was our age, and we found that treasure, and Barbossa was there. So was Beckett, and Jack the monkey, and we even saw Gibbs." Shari said, as if she didn't believe her own words.

"Yes Shari, we were there." Harriet reminded her.

"I miss Buckethead and Frank!" Sari sighed, pouting. "Frank was cool."

"Check to see if the facts about the treasure in the book changed. Something might have happened." Magi suggested. Shari opened the book, which was back in her possession, to the right page and began to read.

_It is believed that Godric Blaine's treasure was found, but all accounts of what happened to it vanished years ago._

"I knew it. We have to go back." Shari grabbed the door handle and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. She shool it and tried again and again, until she finally gave up. "No...we have to go back. We need to find out what he did with it."

"Not now. I don't even know if we ever could go back. Even if we wanted to." Harriet said, pulling her away from the door.

"But we have to go!" Shari pulled her arm out of Harriet's grip and tried to open the door again.

"No! Now let's get ourselves out of here before we're caught with a dog. Oh yeah, and my jacket is over there." Magi walked over and got what she originally came for, and they walked back out to where Shari's mom was waiting.

"Well that certainly didn't take you guys long! You weren't gone more than five minutes." She smiled.

"But...we...yeah, we wanted to hurry. Now let's go back to my house." Shari said.

"Now would you guys _really_ still love me if I was a clam?" Sari piped up.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Now I should be starting the sequal soon, I just want to finish figuring out the plot. Yes, there will be a few pairings, and maybe even a new OC, along with some of our other beloved POTC characters, like...nah I'll wait for you to find out. There's also going to be more Beckett torture from Sari including more musical numbers sung just for Buckethead! I was just wondering what you guys would like to see happen. Please tell me in a review! I would really like ideas. I also want to thank all of you who reviewed, so have some cookies with all the characters on them! And Sari's bucket! I'll put up an author's note when the sequal is up, but in the meantime, review and help me reach the 100 mark!**

**OneSong05**


	20. Author's note

**Hey everyone! Miss me? **

**This is just to let you guys know that I finished the first chapter of the sequal, and it is now posted! The link is in my profile. I'm so excited for it, please check it out, and review!**


End file.
